1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system for conferencing, in which print apparatuses are provided in a plurality of conference locations and interconnected via a network, and a print method implemented by the print system for conferencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In many cases, material handed out to attendees of a conference is printed documents, not electronic documents, for better readability and legibility.
As a technology to print such material to be handed out in a conference, a print system is suggested in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-072471, and the print system facilitates printing material necessary for a scheduled event such as a conference, with contents and a print form suitable for the event, and in time for the scheduled event.
However, there is a problem here with the conventional print systems including the one that facilitates printing material based on information of prospective attendees before the start of a conference, then handing them out to attendees, as described in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-072471. That is, if a scheduled conference happens to be changed or cancelled just before the start thereof, printed material become wasted.
And also, there is a security problem, that if a conference happens to be cancelled after material is printed, information even about the cancelled conference may be leaked due to the existence of the printed material.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.